Manually tuning a musical instrument can be a difficult and tedious process, usually requiring a considerable amount of time and skill. The tuning process can be simplified and made more accurate by the use of a device for indicating the frequency produced by an instrument to the person tuning it.
There are many different types of such devices, frequently called tuners, available for providing frequency information to the person tuning an instrument. One type of tuner is a device having a microphone for detecting the audible tone produced by an instrument and a meter or digital display for displaying the frequency of the tone to the person tuning the instrument. Another type of tuner is a tone generator for producing an audible reference tone to which a person can compare the frequency produced by the instrument being tuned. Tone generators range from simple tuning forks to electronic devices producing a wide range of selectable frequencies. However, these devices provide information about only one frequency at a time.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a display system for indicating multiple frequencies, either individually or simultaneously, contained within a musical sound. A further object of the invention is to enable a person to quickly and easily tune an instrument utilizing the multiple frequency display.